the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
The next morning/The Jungle Patrol/Colonel Hathi's march
This is where the Jungle Patrol make their appearance and how Colonel Hathi's March Goes in Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of The Jungle Book. then fade into morning as we see Mowgli curled up in Bagheera's tail Bagheera: (snoring and purring) the ground starts to shake as we hear a military marching theme start to play Jungle Patrol: Hup two three four Keep it up, two three four Hup two three four Keep it up, two three four the marching and chanting wakes up Mowgli Mowgli: (yawns ans stretches as he looks back) A Parade! the rest of the team wake up too Glaceon: (stretches) Uh, what now? Silverstream: Hey, it's a line of Elephants! Bagheera: Oh, no! The Dawn Patrol again! covers up his face with his paws Mowgli comes down from the tree by swinging down from the vine's Waffle: Come on, let's check this out. Colonel Hathi: Company, sound off! Elephants sing: Oh, the aim of our patrol Elephant #3: Is a question rather droll. Elephants: For to march and drill, Over field and hill. trumpet Hathi: Is a military goal! All: Is a military goal! With a hup, two, three, four Dress it up, two, three, four By the ranks or single file Over every jungle mile Oh we stamp and crush Through the underbrush Jr. trumpets Hathi Jr.: In the militaly style! Elephants: In the military style and our heroes come to Hathi Jr. Mowgli: Hello. What are you doing? Hathi Jr.: Shh. Drilling. Mowgli (whispering): Can we do it too? Hathi Jr.: Sure, just do what I do. But don't talk in rank. Morty Smith: Why not? Hathi Jr.: It's against regulations. and our heroes walk after Hathi Jr. in the rear of the file Hathi: To the rear... march! walk to the rear, Hathi Jr., Mowgli, and our heroes collide Hathi Jr.: The other way. Turn around. and our heroes turn around the other way Hathi: Hup, two, three, four Keep it up, two, three, four. To the rear... Ho! elephants turn to the rear and Mowgli looks back and looks forward, but realizes they changed directions and runs up Hathi: Company... Halt! collides with Hathi Jr. again Hathi Jr.: That means "stop". Hathi: Company... Left face! elephants turn left Winifred: March, march, march. My feet are killing me. Elephant #2: I am putting in for a transfer to another herd. Hathi: Silence in the ranks! elephants raise their heads as he walks around the rank Hathi: Dress up that line. elephants raise their rears and Hathi smacks Winifred's flank Winifred: Oh! Hathi: Pull it in, Winifred walks back to front Hathi: Inspection... arms! stick their trunks out Hathi Jr. (to Mowgli): Stick your noses out. and our heroes do so Mowgli: Like this? Hathi Jr.: That's right. Hathi (to Elephant #2 as he inspects his trunk): Tsk-tsk-tsk. Dusty muzzle. Soldier, remember in battle that trunk can save your life. Take good care of it, my man. Elephant #2: Yes, sir! Hathi: Very good, carry on. looks at Elephant #3 who is chewing on some grass Hathi: Ahem. Hmm. Let's have a little more spit and polish on those bayonets. (tapping Elephant #3's tusks) Elephant #3: Yes, sir! Hathi: Esprit de Corps! That's the way I earned my commission in the Maharaja's pachyderm brigade. Back in '88 it was, or was it? Winifred (to Elephant #2): Here it comes, the Victoria-cross bit again. Hathi: It was then I received the Victoria Cross for bravery above and beyond the call of duty. Ha-ha! Those were the days! Discipline. Discipline was the thing. Builds character and all that sort of thing. snap of the small bamboo stick Hathi leaned on interrupts his speech Hathi: Oh.. Where was I? Oh, yes. Inspection. looks at Elephant #4 Hathi: Well, very good. to Elephant #5 who is smiling Hathi: Wipe off that silly grin, soldier. This is the army. to Elephant #6 and kills a fly buzzing above his head Hathi: Ahem. Eyes front. Elephant #7 Hathi: Tsk-tsk-tsk. Lieutenant, that haircut is not regulation. it straight Rather on the gaudy side, don't you think? cuts his hair short using his bamboo stick Hathi: There. That's better. to Hathi Jr. now Hathi: And as for you... (he looks down at him) Oh, there you are. Heh-heh-heh. Let's keep those heels together, shell we, son? Hathi Jr.: Okay Pop... Sir! Hathi: That's better. Hathi comes to Mowgli and our heroes Hathi: Well, new recruits, eh? Ha-ha-ha... I say, what happened to your trunks? pushes Mowgli and our heroes' face with his stick Mowgli: Hey, stop that! Hathi: (sputters) A man-cub! This is treason! Sabotage! I'll have no man-cub in my jungle! Mowgli: It's not your jungle. Sugarcoat: Technically it is, because there are stories that elephants created the jungle. Jolteon: Sugarcoat, shut up! Hathi: (sputters) There are more of them! I won't have any of you all sabotage my jungle! Brian: (as Ronald McDonald his own way) Okay, pal. We weren't sabotaging anything, we we're just checking things out! then Bagheera arrive Bagheera: Hold it! Hold it, I can explain, Hathi! Hathi: Colonel Hathi, if you please, sir. Bagheera: Oh, yes, yes. Colonel Hathi. The man-cub and these other creatures are with me. I'm taking them back to the man-village. Hathi: To stay? Bagheera: You have the word of Bagheera. Hathi: Good. And remember, an elephant never forgets. turns to leave Hathi: Humph! I don't know what the army's coming to. These young wippersnappers, who do they think they are? the elephants are dosing by now, but wake up as soon as Hathi commands Hathi: Ahem, let's get on with it. Right face! Forward... march! elephants march on Winifred: Dear, haven't you forgotten something? Hathi: Nonsense, Winifred, old girl. An elephant never forgets. Winifred: Well, you just forgot our son. Hathi: Ah yes.. Son? Son? turns to see Hathi Jr. playing with Mowgli Oh yes, quite right.. To the rear... march! Hathi Jr. (to Mowgli): When I grow up, I'm gonna be a colonel. Just like my... Hathi: (picks him up): If I told you once, I've told you a thousand times Hathi Jr. (seeing other elephants marching into Hathi's rear): Pop! Look out! all the elephants collide with Hathi and into each other as the last one merely bumps its trunk into the elephant in front, causing it to get scrunched up Hathi Jr.: Gee, Pop. You forgot to say: "halt" Mowgli (to Bagheera): Ha-ha-ha. He said an elephant never forgets. (he keeps laughing but stops upon seeing Bagheera's annoyed look) Bagheera: It's not funny. Now, Let's get out of here quick before anything else happens. Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Series